Waxing of skis is generally carried out by applying the wax directly to the surface of skis from a tube or tin and then smoothing out the wax into an even film using a block of plastics material together with heat generated by friction after, if necessary, having previously applied heat directly to the ski from, for example, a gas blow-torch.
When waxing plastic skis, it is particularly important that the heat is not applied by using a flame directly against the ski. Heretofore this has caused some problems in that waxing devices previously known have required that the wax be first applied to the ski and then be smoothed out evenly over the running surface of the ski.